Choices
by Wyltk
Summary: Choices are a small series of short stories completely unrelated to each other. Most of them end terribly and as of now there are no plans for sequels. Please enjoy Choices.
1. Still Kissing

Choices By Wyltk  
  
Ginny rushed in and out of sight as Draco chased her around the Hogwarts grounds. It was night with the stars shining brightly above them. Earlier that evening the graduating class of 2002 was finally been released from the seven long years at Hogwarts.  
  
Draco had been there as an assistant to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was planning to go into teaching when the three years that a student of Hogwarts was required to wait, were up. Ginny was planning to work at the Ministry's IOI department, Inner Office Investigations.  
  
She jumped as hands wrapped around her waist and squeezed gently. She curled up with silent laughter as the same hands tossed her gently to the ground and began to tickle her. She twisted around trying to get out of his grasp. She gasped for breath as he finally let her go.  
  
She slapped at him playfully. He just caught her hand and kissed the back of it. She picked herself up sending a glare down at him. She then proceeded to march towards the castle doors her nose stuck snobbishly in the air.  
  
He ran after her until he was standing in front of her. Draco tilted her face upwards more towards him. He bent his face down and nuzzled her neck placing kisses on the delicate skin. She giggled as he hit a particularly ticklish spot.  
  
She tried to push him away from her but he just held on all the tighter. She smiled brightly but again tried to shove him away.  
  
He twirled her around until she was clutching desperately to him to keep from falling. The stars twinkled merrily as he sat her down and brought his lips down to meet hers in an achingly soft touch.  
  
~*~  
  
That was the weird thing about wizarding pictures. They always stayed true to peoples feelings no matter what they were doing when the picture was taken.  
  
In fact, if she wasn't mistaken, Draco and her had been glaring quite heatedly at each other. They had been spewing insults at each other the entire time the picture was being set up.  
  
She had no ideal while she had even kept the stupid picture. She, Ginny, was the top official for IOI, she had her own office, she was happy! Yet she still kept a picture from years before that would act out things that would never, could never, happen in real life.  
  
Even the two in the picture knew that. Whenever anyone came into the office one, or both, of them would slide out of sight or they would begin fighting with each other. But with her they were always lovey dovey.  
  
She had never quite figured out when she had come to love Draco Malfoy. She certainly hadn't planned on it. She didn't even know she had this picture. In fact she had buried this picture in a small hole in her room, at the Burrow, and had just recently found it.  
  
They hadn't even seen each other for two years, yet, she still loved him. And he must have loved her once. The picture didn't lie unless he was just attracted to her. Or maybe it was just some joke he had wanted to play on her back then.  
  
Personally she was of the opinion it was a fluke. That the potion used to develop the picture was bad. That's what it had to be. There was no way Draco would ever love her. She was cursed to be a Weasley for the rest of her life. The red hair, the freckles, nothing would ever change that.  
  
Tears pricked her eyes and she lowered her head and turned her chair around quickly as the door to her office opened. She wiped her eyes of tears and took a few calming breathes as the person sat down.  
  
She didn't notice the two kids in the old picture were still kissing.  
  
  
  
AN: It could be Draco. It would make sense. Then again the couple in the picture might not care if this person saw. Or maybe just maybe they didn't know anyone else was there so wrapped up they were.  
  
It's your path. Your choice. Choose wisely.  
  
CHOICES are a small series of short stories completely unrelated to each other. So far there are two stories, including this one, to the CHOICES series. Please keep in mind at this moment I have no desire to write a sequel for I am more then happy at how these stories have turned out. Thank you and I hope to see you in the next CHOICES story.  
  
Wyltk 


	2. Different Sides

CHOICES are a small series of short stories completely unrelated to each other. So far there are two stories, including this one, to the CHOICES series. Please keep in mind at this moment I have no desire to write a sequel. I am more then happy at how these stories have turned out. Thank you and I hope to see you in the next CHOICES story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters mentioned here, nor do I own the quote at the bottom. I'm making no money off this fiction. No suing.  
  
Choices Two By Wyltk  
  
"Hello Draco." The voice spoke without turning her eyes trained on the silent lapping water.  
  
"Ginny." said another voice.  
  
"How are you?" Ginny stared at the reflection he made in the water. His blurry image blended with hers as he bent to take up a rock. He threw it at their reflections and the image shattered.  
  
"Alright, you?" Draco asked softly.  
  
"Fine as I'm going to be."  
  
"It's nice to see you." Draco shifted uneasily and she smiled sadly.  
  
"Nice to see you to, Draco."  
  
"I've heard you've been doing well in the war." Draco said cautiously.  
  
"I have. And you, I've heard you've been doing well too. Top agent I heard from a friend of mine."  
  
"Yea, well people exaggerate."  
  
"I doubt that. Anyway, after you finish the job your working on now you'll be the right hand man." Ginny turned around and gave him a sad smile.  
  
"Maybe." Draco agreed.  
  
"It was different when we were young wasn't it, Draco?" she turned back towards the lake, "You were so mean all those years but the last year was magical, even for Hogwarts. Do you ever think about those times? I've often wondered if you remembered me. It's been so long."  
  
"I haven't forgotten you or our times together. I never will. You were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. You still are." He started to reach towards her but pulled back.  
  
"And you're still as charming as you were back then. Do you remember that night so long ago?" Ginny looked down at the promise ring on her finger and twirled it around.  
  
"Always."  
  
"We promised each other forever."  
  
"We did."  
  
"I'm sorry we had to break that promise." Ginny turned towards him again and grabbed his hand. She intertwined hers with his holding on to then hand tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry to Ginny. I'm sorry things had to happen this way."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Do you?" he asked slowly staring into her eyes.  
  
She kissed the back of his hand before gently untangling hers. She stepped back and away from him, smiling peacefully.  
  
"I'm ready then Draco." Tears pricked at her eyes as she waited calmly watching him.  
  
"If I could-"  
  
"Please Draco, just do it. I understood a long time ago that this would happen. I knew when you first told me you loved me and I had no choice but to tell you back because not telling you I loved you would have killed me. I knew, in the end, this would happen."  
  
She smiled bravely at him tears streaming one by one down her face. He stepped closer to her and wiped them away. More tears fell faster as he sighed leaning down to put his forehead on hers.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny."  
  
He took a deep breath and slowly nudged her face up for a kiss. She kissed back with as much passion as she could throw into the kiss. After all it would be their last.  
  
He returned the kiss with equal passions only their lips touching as he reach into his cloak and brought out the dagger that was to kill his love.  
  
  
  
AN: You have a choice again, and not an easy one at that. First you have a choice of who was Voldemort's and who was Dumbledore's.  
  
The story told you the Draco changed in his last year but would Dumbledore send someone out to kill someone unless it was vital to a mission. And then there is Ginny would she really be that accepting to death if she hadn't done so many terrible things she felt she deserved it. Or maybe she just knew it was her time because she was no longer needed.  
  
And the last choice is perhaps the hardest you will have to choose. Did Draco really kill Ginny? Or was the dagger for someone behind her? Or maybe he couldn't go through with it? Or maybe he did kill her.  
  
  
  
"You are the person who has to decide. Whether you'll do it or toss it aside; You are the person who makes up your mind. Whether you'll lead or will linger behind. Whether you'll try for the goal that's afar. Or just be contented to stay where you are." --Edgar A. Guest  
  
  
  
Wyltk 


	3. Killer Assignment

CHOICES are a small series of short stories completely unrelated to each other. So far there are three stories, including this one, to the CHOICES series. Please keep in mind at this moment I have no desire to write any sequels. I am more then happy at how these stories have turned out. Thank you and I hope to see you in the next CHOICES story.  
  
AN: Hey guys I'm back. I wrote this story a LONG time ago and was thinking of finishing it. But then I noticed how perfect it was for this story, I also realized I REALLY didn't want to write more on it. So enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. J K Rowling and many other company and people own it. I am not getting any money for this story. No suing.  
  
  
  
Choices Three By Wyltk  
  
"Your initiation is quite simple Malfoy. You are to kill, any way you like, the person in dungeon five. Bring me her head on a platter and your test will be complete."  
  
Draco smirked, nodding his head, before walking off to the dungeons. Voldemort seemed to like him. After all, if his father had even dared try to smirk like that he would have been killed in an instant. Then again Draco and Voldemort thought the same. After all he knew how Voldemort wanted his work done. And he was more then willing to do it. Then again he had never killed anyone before.  
  
Walking down to the dungeons he paused before the door readying himself. 'Any way you like' in Voldemort language meant to kill them with the least amount of mercy possible. But who was it he wanted killed so badly? Potter? No, that was Voldemort's territory. Even his most trusted Death Eaters wouldn't have been given that honor and if they tried to.... Granger or Weasley those stupid side kicks to Potty? No, they would be needed for information and would make to great a bait. Dumbledore? Never, again that was Voldemort territory and anyways he said "her". Guess the only way to find out was to go in.  
  
He opened the door and to his surprise a limp bundle of rags was sprawled on the floor. The girl had to have been here a long time to be that skinny and ragged. He cleared his throat waiting patiently for the bundle to react but the bundle sat there not moving.  
  
He walked towards it and poked it with his boot experimentally. Before he could react the girl had a hold of his ankle and swept it out from under him making a dash towards the door. Draco growled low in his throat and shut the door, locking it with a simple spell.  
  
"Not so fast, ma'am." he drawled the last part out, sarcastically.  
  
"Draco. So nice to know who my captor is." Ginny Weasley said as she turned towards him.  
  
Draco growled casting cruico on her immediately and taking it off at the last possible moment. He then proceeded to pick her up and throw her against a near by wall. Something inside him cringed at the action. Old words spoken by a house elf, who had always treated him kindly, as if he were his own son.  
  
"Master Draco, Master Draco. You must not be hitting lady. No. Very bad. Very bad to hit lady."  
  
He pushed the words back into his memory and shoved the girls head back against the wall. He took a step back dropping her chin as red hair spilled over his arm.  
  
"Weasley. The white wizard trash. What a pleasure it will be to kill off a Mud-blood lover like yourself. I dreamed of this moment for a long time. It was always Ron being killed, mind you, but I figure his little sister would do. Maybe send him a lock of this lovely red hair after I behead you eh?"  
  
He twirled a piece of her hair around his finger and she lifted her chin up defiantly. A few seconds later a slap rent the air and Ginny's head flew to the right.  
  
"I suggest you never spit on me again."  
  
"And I suggest you never call me wizard trash."  
  
"I can do what ever I want with you."  
  
"Then kill me and get it over with. That's what you want to do isn't it! JUST KILL ME!" then softly she whispered "I deserve it."  
  
Tears flowed down her cheeks and Draco saw the place where he hit begin to blossom bright red.  
  
"I won't kill you so easily Ginny. I want to make you suffer. I want to make sure you regret ever being born." he said maliciously.  
  
He wrenched her face up and kissed her roughly. Again the house elfs words echoed around him. "Ladies hurt easy. Must Careful. Careful."  
  
She struggled wildly against him the tears falling all the faster. Her fear was intensifying and he could feel her trembling. He wrenched his lips away from her, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. He spit to the side and picked up the girl again about to cast crucio on her. He stopped and growled at his inability to hurt her any more. He would just kill her now and get it over with. As much as he wanted to hurt her worse he couldn't.  
  
She had never been anything but nice to him in school no matter what he did to her. Though, she would hardly even stand up for herself after her first year. Staring at the shaking girl he new he would have trouble killing her. He had always had trouble with hurting women. Especially physically, as his father had taught him to do with the example of his mother. It was no surprise she had become so hard. She had to too stop being beaten.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."  
  
Ginny was lying where he had dropped her after the kiss. She was shaking wildly tears streaming endless trails down her face. She was in her own little world staring at something or someone that wasn't there.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I killed him. I killed Denise. I didn't mean to. He was in front of me and it was a battle. I was supposed to watch him. I tried. I did. But it was the killing curse. I tried to push him out of the way. To take it myself. I was too late. Too late." She rocked herself back and forth her sobs tearing through the tiny cell.  
  
Draco shifted slightly looking down at her shaking form. 'What is wrong with me? I've always wanted to kill a Weasley and here's the chance and I chicken out?'  
  
Groaning he looked down at the girl. 'Better to get her out of her misery. She's really out of it.'  
  
"Avada. Avada. Avada ke."  
  
He stopped and stared at the small form that was tensed for the words, the spell. He sighed and went over to her, picking her up. She nestled in his arms without saying anything her eyes blank.  
  
He grumbled about how he was going to be hunted down and skinned alive when they realized he had backed out of killing her. Grabbing her wand that was outside the door sitting on a table, he walked out of the dungeon carefully.  
  
  
  
AN: So again I'm going to give you some questions. Though I doubt this will be as good, or up to my normal standards, as my other Choice stories.  
  
So first question will they be caught on their way out? Will Draco change his mind? Who will help them if they get out of Voldemort's lair? Not only that, but, what if Voldemort expected something like this to happen and posted someone to watch him like that rat Peter Pettigrew? Or what if Ginny never comes out of her own little world? After all she was tortured for who knows how long, that's bound to have repercussions.  
  
*raises her eyebrows and chuckles* I do hope I gave you something to think about. Enjoy my other stories that are coming out, I hope you all like Harry/Hermione pairings. Though I do have some D/G coming out to. We'll just have to see won't we?  
  
Have a great day!  
  
"The true measure of a man is how he treats someone who can do him absolutely no good." - Samuel Johnson  
  
Wyltk 


	4. Fluff Central

CHOICES are a small series of short stories completely unrelated to each other. So far there are four stories,

 including this one, to the CHOICES series. Please keep in mind at this moment I have no desire to write any 

sequels. I am more then happy at how these stories have turned out. Thank you and I hope to see you in the 

next CHOICES story.

AN: Hello all! This is your friendly Ms. Padfoot AKA Wyltk at your service! This is another chapter of "Choices!"

I'm highly proud of this series and I hope you all enjoy them. If all of you are reading this I encourage you all to 

read the bottom author notes as well! Thank you!

DEDICATION: I would like to dedicate this to my friend! Ms. Prongs come on down! Please everyone give a round

of applause to the girl who makes me send these wild things in, plus names the titles! And who also kills certain characters off and

makes a certain person go nuts! 

SHOUT OUT TO: Nupil, thanks for reviewing me I'm always looking forward to seeing what you think! Elen,

blinkinpark182, China-doll, lD vlD, stormyfire, and Midnight Auror! (love that Pen Name!) 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people represented in this fic. I'm making no money off of 

this work of fiction. No suing

Choices Four

By Wyltk

The hall was packed to the brim with people all of them watching the little scene in front of their faces play out. 

It was sickening with half of them crying hysterically while the other half looked as if the wanted to laugh in disbelief. 

Then again considering who the two were that was caught up in the middle of the drama it was no doubt why people

thought it was romantic. And the half that was laughing had just reason to. 

It was surprising how public they had been with their love. Their personalities were so different it was amazing they had

gotten together in the first place. She had always been shy that was a major reason lots of people were surprised and 

then there was his family and background. That was probably the reason they got together. The forbidden is often much 

more tempting then the allowed.

Ginny Weasley turned and smiled at Draco Malfoy her eyes lighting up with joy. Draco shared her smile and tilted his

head down to kiss her. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and it was debatably if she could actually

breathe or if she even wanted to at the moment. 

Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy, it made sense they would end up together. In an odd, twisted sort of way. She

needed something more then a platonic love and he needed someone to love him wholly for himself. As disgusting as

THAT was to think of. 

They had disappeared around the corner by the time he had come out of his musings. No one was left in the building

though there was going to be a large party where everyone would be in less then an hour. 

So now was the time to leave. Standing to go footsteps ran around the corner stopping in front of me. Draco and Ginny

we're standing their with smiles that reflect more joy then this hall has probably ever seen. 

"We just wanted to say thank you."

And then they were gone off and running around the corner laughter lingering in their wake.

Glaring after them I gathered my stuff and started in the other direction. For some strange reason, and I am nothing like

that fruit bat Trelawney, I have the feeling I will be hanging around those two a lot more then I'm going to like. 

AN: **ATTENTION PEOPLE! Ya'll payin' attention? Good! Now I'm not going to do my regular questions for this chapter,**

however, I am going to challenge you all! So here's the challenge. There are exactly to things that are a secret to this,

things that I slightly foreshadowed. Your job is to find out these things and guess them correctly. Who ever guesses

them correctly, be it both of them or only one, or whoever is closer will have the next story of Choices, or another story

if this doesn't get updated soon, dedicated to them! So get to guessing!

Oh and one more thing, to help you out, one of the secrets is the person whose prov this is in. And the other I can't

rightfully tell. The only clue to that one is "Pay attention to wording." 

Good Luck!

Wyltk


	5. A Simple Ring

CHOICES are a small series of short stories completely unrelated to each other. So far there are five stories, including this one, to the CHOICES series. Please keep in mind at this moment I have no desire to write a sequel for I am more then happy at how these stories have turned out. Thank you and I hope to see you in the next CHOICES story. AN: You know. This was so weird. This fic hit me so quickly I was surprised. But glad I can finally tell you all who won the contest. Sorry it took me so long to say this *sighs to herself* I had another fic done and all I had to do was rewrite it and I would have been able to send it in but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it. So this is the next chapter of Choices and hopefully I'll be able to finish the other.  
  
DEDICATION: I want to dedicate this to two wonderful people! You both were correct in one point of the challenge and I was very pleased. Though the rest of you guys were very close. And I mean VERY close. However the two who were correct were *drum roll* Nupil with the owner of the prov, or the one most in my mind, Snape! *cheers* and Elizabeth M. Schneider with they were getting married! *cheers again*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't even own the ideal for the box mentioned below, though I do own the box it's wicked looking. No suing  
  
  
  
Choices Five By Wyltk  
  
Ginny Weasley lifted the curtains enough to see people beginning to gather on the lawn talking in groups. Some were sitting on the chairs that had been set up for the ceremony about to take place. Still, there was no sign of her husband to be waiting at the altar. Then again they still had around two hours left. And most of the guests still weren't here.  
  
Heck, she was still in a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt which appropriately said "Save me!" Sighing to herself she dropped the curtain back into place and watched it settle. She walked over to her dresser and stared thoughtfully at the small two inch jewelry box that awaited her. The latch, which was in the shape of an owl, stared at her from the polished dark wood.  
  
She hesitantly ran her slim fingers over the surface and finally her fingers found the latch and she opened the box and took out the ring that rested inside it. She spun the ring around her fingers before laying it on her palm. She read the inscription on the inside frowning at the beautiful words. She was to give this to her mother, something about it being tradition for the mum to get all the ex-boyfriends jewelry when the girl was getting married.  
  
The nervous feeling in her stomach suddenly increased to a swarm of angry bee's stinging her insides with metal stingers. Why was she putting herself through this again? Oh right she was getting married. Married to someone who wasn't the lovely man who wrote this inscription, married to someone who didn't know she liked to sit in front of a fire and just stare into the flames. Someone who didn't know her passion for writing. Someone who couldn't possibly understand the freedom she felt when she just ran.  
  
She glanced at the traitorous ring that had inspired these feelings and placed it back into the box closing the lid resolutely. The thoughts still came, even without the bloody ring. The fact when she had first saw the simple gold band she had thought only of the fact that the ring was cold and distant with an hidden warmth known only to her.  
  
She nervously fiddled with her engagement ring her feet beginning to move on their own accord as she tried to pace out her feelings. Again she stopped and just stared at the box and slowly meditatively she took off her engagement ring and put it down next to the box. She opened the same box and took out the ring again slipping it on.  
  
And in that second that the ring slid over her knuckle and rested where it had for two years she knew, without a doubt, she couldn't marry the man waiting downstairs for her. She couldn't marry him, she couldn't love him.  
  
Working quickly before her mother came up to help her get ready she scribbled a note and placed that and the ring on her dresser. She then grabbed the honeymoon bag she had packed along with the money she had been saving for years. She grabbed the broom that had been waiting beside the door thanking her brother for realizing she couldn't go through with it long before she did.  
  
His words came back to her as she silently opened the window and mounted the broom. "Whatever your choice, Gin, even if I think it's the wrong one, I'll be behind you."  
  
She smiled thanking her brother, silently, for understanding. She urged her broom slowly through the window and quickly took off straight towards London. No one realized that the bride had just left, but one simple brother who watched her and smiled sadly at her retreating figure.  
  
  
  
AN: Now my regular questions. Hmmm, the first I ask you is who is Ginny getting married to and who is she in love with? *raises her eyebrows* There is evidence that the one she loves is Harry. After all Ron did give her a broom and said "Whatever your choice, Gin, even if I think it's the wrong one, I'll be behind you." But then that also adds points for the guy she loves being Draco or someone else. Tisk, tisk, tisk, I have to try and keep one step ahead of you all.  
  
Then there is the question will Ginny get caught? Will she meet up with the one she loves or will she just leave that part of her life behind? Maybe she'll change her mind and turn back on her own. Maybe it was just cold feet and she'll come to her senses. And then which brother was it that saw her? It could be Ron or even one of the older brothers who sympathized with her. I hope I left you with something to think about. *smirks* and trust me I dislike my questions probably as much, or more, then you do.  
  
  
  
Wyltk AKA Ms. Padfoot  
  
@}----- Roses for those who review ',',',',',' Thorns for those who don't 


	6. Cold Truth

CHOICES are a small series of short stories completely unrelated to each other. So far there are six stories, including this one, to the CHOICES series. Please keep in mind at this moment I have no desire to write a sequel for I am more then happy at how these stories have turned out. Thank you and I hope to see you in the next CHOICES story.  
  
  
  
AN: UH. Sorry for reloading this thing. I saw some error's on the beginning and wanted to fix them. Ahhhh a new chapter of choices. Really this fic is fast becoming a pet project of mine. Did you know quite a few of these were small part of other fics that I decided were stupid, boring, or would fit better in this category? Bet you didn't cause only Ms. Prongs and I knew that. *grins*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any related character. I am making no money off this work of fiction and don't claim to own it. No suing.  
  
  
  
Choice six By Wyltk  
  
Draco walked into the empty room slowly but to his surprise a small girl who was wrapped in only a blue shawl was already sitting there. Ginny Weasley. She was sitting by the window seat looking out at the empty sky. When she saw his candle flickering against the window she turned just as the candle was blown out. As his eyes slowly adjusted he found her backed against the window staring around wildly.  
  
"Who's there?" she whispered curling herself into a tight ball by bringing her knees up to her chest shivering in the cold. There was cold fear behind her tone which echoed plainly in the small voice she used around almost everyone besides her immediate friends and family. Draco touched his wand to the candle setting it down on a near by table.  
  
"It's only me." He spoke softly and she jumped and then relaxed smiling at him.  
  
"Hello Draco." As she sifted he saw that her feet were bare with no signs of any shoes by her.  
  
"What are you going with no shoes on this time of the year?!"  
  
"I put a warming spell over them it just wore off." She spoke softly and her eyes had taken as far away look.  
  
"We'll put another!" Draco whispered harshly. Amazed anew by his concern for the girl in front of him who had grown to become a friend all because of a stupid conversation with a house elf.  
  
"I forgot my wand." she whispered laying her head on her knees. He rolled his eyes at her but brought out his wand and placed the spell over her feet and when she smiled he was glad he had found her. She was still shaking and considering that the spell only worked for small parts of the anatomy he felt compelled to slip off his cloak and wrap it around her. Which he did wrapping it around her shoulders without a word about it.  
  
"Go back to bed. You're stupid for being out here without anything warmer on."  
  
"Oh." She snuggled deeper into his cloak and smiled at him dully. She stared at the door and shuddered getting up.  
  
"I have to go." she said desperately. He grabbed her hand and turned her towards him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she shuddered and turned away.  
  
"Please let me go-please." She begged and looked up at him as he grabbed her face in a firm, but soft, grip.  
  
"Why did you except me so easily."  
  
"Please don't." she begged him silently with her eyes and he stared at her.  
  
"Why." He demanded in a tone that broke no argument. Again her eyes flickered to the door and she whispered low to low to actually tell what he had heard. But he had an ideal and that alone made him drop his hands in surprise. She ran away from him and had disappeared leaving him with his thoughts and what he thought he heard.  
  
"I fell in love with you."  
  
~*~  
  
It was all around the school the next day. How Ginny Weasley was found in one of the lesser known hallways soaking wet and nearly frozen with nothing but her nightgown and a shawl. She was suffering from serve hypothermia and no one knew quite what had happened.  
  
Draco went to visit her the night after he learned about her. She had been wide awake and when she saw him had scrambled away in fear. Her whole body shook and he saw her eyes fill with a deep fear.  
  
"What happened after our talk, Ginny? You had no time to get wet by the time you left me and were found. Who did this to you?" asked Draco looking at her closely.  
  
"No one it was nothing. Nothing happened, nothing! I did it myself. Leave me alone! I'll scream."  
  
"But Ginny-"  
  
She opened her mouth and Draco put a finger on her mouth and nodded. He slowly brought the covers up to her chin frightened at her white almost blue looking complexion.  
  
The next morning the rumor around school was that she had died. And it became reality to quite a few people when they had a closed casket funeral for her on the grounds. A simple stone marking her grave at the edge of the forbidden forest and somehow, Draco couldn't stand to see the constant reminder of a crime to remain unavenged.  
  
  
  
AN: So for questions. This one actually has a lot of dark hints added into it that seem like nothing important. Let's see. Let's start off about the house elf thing. What conversation with a house elf? What would make Ginny change her mind about him being horrible and even enough to fall in love with him? That is IF she was in love with him. You'll notice that I never said if that's what she really said that or not.  
  
Now let's get to more about Ginny. How did she get wet? Now be smart and reread CAREFULLY if you're stumped on this. Do you really believe she did it herself? If so why? And if not who did? Draco? But why would he? No real motive. Someone else? But who? Who would hold a grudge against her? Or was it an accident? And is she really dead? I never said anyone seen her body. *grins evilly* I said a "Rumor". But she had a funeral. But then again it was closed casket and what better way to help Dumbledore then to be "Dead". But wouldn't that defeat the purpose of this entire fic?  
  
Now can any of you figure out one of the major clues I left to answer some of these questions? (some being the key work) If you can I applaud you.  
  
Wyltk - aka - Ms. Padfoot 


End file.
